Tactics/Traditions
Each warrior has their own mentality in battle based on their lifestyle and culture. Scalping Scalping is the cutting of a person's scalp, normally to keep the scalp as a trophy. This was used by many Native Americans, mainly the Apache, Comanche, and Sioux. Despite being a scalping tribe, Crazy Horse's Sioux tribe failed to scalp General Custer because he had a haircut before battle and his short hair confused the braves, who were searching for Custer's infamous long blond hair. In the Comanche episode, one of their weapons was the Scalping Knife. At the end of the battle, the Comanche scalps the Mongol. Apaches would use their fighting knives or tomahawks to scalp their victims. It is believed that some Celtic tribes also scalped their victims, but it was not as common. The early US Army Rangers of the 1700s adopted native american tactics and would scalp their enemies. Born into War/Child Warriors Warriors that, since childhood, trained in the millitary. Early tribal civilizations normally did this for hunting and survival purposes, like Native Americans, Celts, Mongols and Maori. Hannibal learned about warfare by growing up in a battle camp with his father during the First Punic War. Today very few armies conscript children due to human rights. One exception is the North Korean Special Operation Force, who train orphans at the age of 2. Most of the Khmer Rouge were young adults or teenages, some even less than 10 years old. This might be due to the Khmer Rouge's belief that their older supperiors must be eliminated in a perfect communist society. Somali Pirates and many other gangs, rebels and terrorists in Sub-Saharan Africa grow up in a war like enviornment with starvation, disease and torture is common. Because of this, gun carrying children are surprisingly commom. The Mexican Revolution was so violent and desperate that both the Federales and Rebels had children in their armies. It is possible to see child zombies in a horde, though this is rarely depicted in movies possibly because producers don't want to be accused of supporting child abuse. Because of the zombie virus bite, child zombies are just as big as a threat as adult zombies despite being smaller and weaker. War Paint War paint is a classic idea among warriors, using colors or symbols to show allegiance or to intimidate enemies. The Celts were famous for painting their entire bodies for battle. Native Americans common used war paint, most warriors had their own individual patterns, but were mostly stripes or hand paint. Black and red were common colors. The Vikings would wear black makeup on their faces to make them look terrifying during raids. Technically, war paint is still use today in the form of the camouflage face paint that soldiers put on to stay hidden. Tattoos Tattoos are permanent images put in a person's skin. Maori warriors showed their experience by the amount of tattoos they had, a full facial tattoo would take decades of war to complete. Other Polynesian groups had tattoos, but they made needles that inserted ink into the skin, while the Maori would chisel grooves into the skin, then pour in into the grooves. Yakuza are famous for their detailed Japanese tattoos. Japan has attempted to outlaw showing tattoos in public but are allowed to be shown in certain indoor places. Shaolin Monks would burn their wrists with a giant heated metal bowl to show their ranking. Scars Many warriors who have faced constant battle would normally develop battle scars. Mafia initiation involved cutting their own palms while burning a holy picture, proving that they will follow the Mafia organization and not rat. Famous individuals known for their scars include Alexander the Great, Al Capone, and Hannibal. Alexander the Great bragged about how he had so many frontal scars but none on his back as he never retreated. Al Capone was nicknamed 'Scar Face' after a knife-fight with Frank Gallucio cut up his left cheek. Hannibal lost his right eye from infection while marching over the Apennine Mountains. Napoleon was stabbed in the leg by a bayonet in his Siege of Toulon. Camouflage Camouflage is wearing the colors of an enviornment to blend in. Most modern militaries use camouflage, the first example of modern day camo was used by Nazis in WW2. Ninjas wore black for night time attacks but would change into other colors depending on the mission (brown in mud, green in forrests). Native Americans would use their war paint to make them look like mud or dirt. Clothing/Dress Codes Some warriors wear certain clothing that, despite having no purpose in battle, was used in battle. This does not count for warriors who had a limited variety of clothing. PiuPiu A Maori kilt made of textiles. It is normally worn today only for traditional rituals. Maori chiefs and leaders would have long robes made of these textiles. Bhikkhu (Buddhist Monk Robes) The Bhikkhu is a robe worn by Buddhists to show their humble peasant lifestyle that the buddhist code follows, showing a lack of pride and letting go of material objects. It is normally one or two colors and not decorative. Although orange is the most common, red is also commona and white is possible for elders or devoted monks. Shaolin Monks. Plaid Kilt William Wallace. Cape Spartan, Alexander the Great, Musketeers. Joan of Arc was actually captured when enemy soldiers pulled her cape while on horseback. No Dress Code Clothes Warriors that dress in ordinary clothing in their area. This is common among terrorists, spies and Ninjas, who would blend into a crowd of civilians to spy, avoid capture or perform surprise attacks. Criminals and pirates of the past and today don't want any dress code that will make them affiliated to a criminal organization, though there are exceptions like tattooing. The Crips would wear blue clothing and The Bloods would wear red clothing, though would still look like normal people. In fictions, Vampires today would normally wear civilian clothing to avoid attention when pretending to look human. Zombies are normally wearing the same clothes they wore when they got infected. Zombies do not care for the condition of their own body or clothing, meaning that many zombie clothing is torn, ripped and dirty from never being cleaned or washed. Suit Mafia, Yakuza, Al Capone, CIA. Ski Mask Ski Masks are cloth facial masks that were origionally designed to protect people in tundra or mountainous enviornments from cold and sunburn, but their cheap price and facial concealment has made them popular for criminals. IRA and other terrorists use them to protect their identities while commiting assassinations, crimes, or terrorist attacks without being tracked down by the police afterwards. SWAT and other special forces also use ski masks to protect their identities from criminals and terrorists who would plan to assassinate them or their family. Veil/Keffiyeh Taliban, Somali Pirates and other Middle Eastern terrorists, Lawrence of Arabia Nudity Celts Rice Hat An east-asian hat designed for farmers to protect them from rain and sun. Viet Cong Khmer Rouge Outfit Under the reign of Pol Pot, all citizens under the Khmer Rouge government had to wear 'black pajamas', a unisex designed peasant outfit that was dark in color green. Not wearing the outfit, like many laws of the Khmer Rouge, was punishable by death. Cambodians also had to wear Kromas, a red and white checkered scarf that existed in Cambodia for many centuries but was only then being forced onto the population. It was also common for people to wear 'Mao caps', which was a cap commonly used by Mao Zedong and his Maoist followers. Pol Pot, a Maoist communist, allowed the Mao cap to show loyalty to the communism of Cambodia. Kepi A cap used by French officers since the 1800s. French Foreign Legion. Slouch Hat A hat created in 1700s England and still in use today in Australia and New Zealand. Gurkha. Tricorne Tricorne is an officer hat popular in the 1700s and is known for its wear in the American Revolution and the Golden Age of Piracy. It evolved into the Bicorne in the 1800s. George Washington, Pirate. Bicorne Bicorne is an officer hat popular in the 1800s in Europe. Napoleon. Beheading Beheading, also known as Decapitation, is the act of cutting off someone's head, severing oxygen to the brain and nerve impulses to the rest of the body. In Japan, it was a common punishment, sometimes even for minor offenses. Samurai were given permission to behead soldiers who fled from battle, as a punishment for being a coward. Samurai would often cut off the head of any man he killed in battle, as a sign of his skill. It would then be washed, groomed, and touched up with makeup before being placed on a pike. If the head belonged to a warrior of high standing, it would be returned to his family. In WWII, the Japanese Imperial Army would often decapitate POW's. Celts were popular for collecting the heads of their enemies as they saw heads as powerful or magical, meaning they would try to decapitate their enemies in battle. According to the William Wallace experts, his specialty with Claymore was decapitation and he would behead multiple enemies in a single swing. Zande would decapitate their enemies and prisoners their resources were so strained that they couldn't afford to feed or contain prisoners. In fictions, decapitation is a common method of killing fictional entities who can not be killed in any other method or are very difficult to kill in other methods. One of the methods of killing a vampire is to remove its head. Zombies can survive beheading if the brain is still intact. Squad Only/Army Only Warriors There are some warriors that never fight alone under normal conditions. Ancient examples of such warriors include Spartan, Roman Centurion, Persian Immortal. These warriors rigorously trained to fight as a perfect army and most of their battlefield tactics required a number of warriors to be present. In the medieval ages, the Mongols were particularly noted for fighting as a horde which was actually a quite disciplined army. With the invention and development of gunpowder the number of squad only warriors rapidly increased. Gunpowder using armies employed squads to make up for the slow reload time and "volley fire" tactics to make up for the lack of accuracy of early firearms. These tactics were common in history until the flintlock mechanism became obsolete. Almost all modern warriors are squad only/army only warriors who would go to combat or a mission at least in small squads instead of going alone. Though most fictional entities are quite a few times stronger than humans, zombies are known for attacking in huge hordes created by the spreading of the zombie virus. Which was reflected in the show as the zombies vastly outnumbered the vampires. Solo Fighting Only Warriors There are some warriors that rarely fight with a squad or team under normal conditions. Sometimes they can have a few allies but never do they appear in any kind of army. These include; Gladiator, Ninja and Shaolin monk. Rajputs were known for fighting in groups but they excelled in combat when they spread out to fight 1 on 1. The native American warriors like the Apache and the Comanche are well known for being excellent 1 on 1 fighters. Solo fighting only warriors are almost non-existent in modern times. War Cry A War Cry, also known as a battle cry, is a yell or chant used in battle to intimidate the enemies. Soldiers of the Roman Empire would stay silent until the final charge, then would yell their war cry. Muslim﻿ armies in the Middle Ages would often go into battle chanting "Allahu Akbar" ''("God is great" in Arabic). On the show, Saddam Hussein even shouted this in victory. At the Battle of Hastings, the Normans shouted ''Dex Aie, or "God aid us!" in Old Norman. The IRA often would use the Irish phrase "Tiofaidh ar la" which translates to "Our day will come". "Shaka Zulu" became a war cry for Zulu warriors when Shaka reprogrammed his army. Honor Honor is seen as one of the classic warrior values. For most warriors, the practice of killing one's self rather then be taken alive. The Samurai are most famous for this, mostly by Hara-kiri, in which the Samurai would take his Wakazashi sword and disembowel themselves. There were other ways, however. At the end of the Gempei Wars, the Taira clan committed a mass drowning. Miura Yoshimoto even cut off his own head! Losing Roman generals considered it more noble to fall on their sword. If a Celtic warrior lost, he would kiss his wife goodbye, kill her, then kill himself so that no one could be taken alive. Spartans believed that their shield, the Aspis, was an important weapon and losing it would be a disgrace since the Spartan couldn't help defend his phalanx. To find favor with their bosses, disgraced Yakuzas would cut off a part of one of their own fingers.During WWII, the Japanese high command would brainwash the citizens into thinking death on the battlefield was the ultimate honor. They would join the Army and if they weren't killed in battle, they would kill themselves to avoid capture.This was prominent on Iwo Jima. In Mount Suribachi,there was enough Japanese soldiers to overrun and kill every single member of the American patrol that climbed Suribachi. But the Japanese Soldiers in Suribachi committed suicide instead. Surrender was also seen as the ultimate dishonor in Imperial Japan.Most of the 22,000 Japanese defenders on Iwo Jima fought to the death. The survivors were too weak to fight anymore. The 'Perfect' Warrior To be this warrior, a person must have some kind of physical attributes or skills that are not found in everyday people. Nazi Waffen SS soldiers must be the perfect Aryan soldier with no physical deformities of any kind. Gladiators were only a fraction of prisoners of Rome, as most criminals were executed instead of turned into gladiators, who were selected for their physical skills. GSG-9 were mentally tested during training to see if they can deal with the stress of a battle. Spetsnaz training included different methods to make them immune to the horrors of war, including swimming in a pool of blood while barricaded by barbed wire. At birth, Spartans would be examined to see if they were physically perfect. Deformed babies were thrown into a pit to die. Life Threatening Training These warriors have survived a training program that has easily killed hundreds who attempted it. Spartans were one of the first warriors famous for this training. Spetsnaz is one of the few modern day examples, believing that physical abuse is the only way a soldier can fight physically and mentally even in modern gunfighting. The Spetsnaz believed training mortality is necessary to find out the perfect warriors from the candidates. This is rare since human rights around the world have outlawed these practices in other countries. Zulu training was very painful, requiring soldiers to run through thorns without complaining about pain. Those who failed Shaka Zulu's training methods or outright refused were killed for weakness. The NKSOF train to physical levels similar to Olympic players. Due to North Korea's poor treatment of life, it is expected that their training is harsh and dangerous but is too secret to know for sure. French Foreign Legion training has one of the highest death rates of any training in the world since the French government wouldn't mind the death of immigrants. Piracy Piracy is committed by private parties no involved with any government on the sea, unlike a Privateers, who are hired by a government to steal from another country's ships. The first known pirate's in history were the Sea Peoples who attacked the Nineteenth dynasty of Egypt, believed to be the Philistines from the Bible. Even the Vikings were seen as pirates, even though there better known for their land raids. In fact, Viking means "Sea Raider". Normally, when someone thinks of Pirates, they think of the Caribbean type. In Somalia, everyone who lived by the ocean made their living by fishing. But in the 1980's, when large ships started to sail into the Somali Coast, local fishermen took up arms to defend their waters. Soon, by mixing army skills with a knowledge of the sea, the Somali Pirates were born. Missionaries/Holy Warriors Many warriors have fought throughout history to protect or spread their religious beliefs. Knights have spread Christianity throughout eastern Europe and parts of the Middle East. The Taliban fight mainly for their Muslim beliefs. Vlad the Impaler was recognized by the Pope for defending Christian Europe from the Muslim Ottoman Empire. Vlad was famously insulted by the fact that some Ottoman missionaries respected Muslim customs in his territory like refusing to remove their turbans. The Viet Cong rejected the anti-Buddhist policies of Ngo Dinh Diem, which eventually caused the Viet Cong to massacre Catholics during the war. Israel is famous for being the only Jewish country, which has caused it to be persecuted by other countries and terrorists. Shaolin Monks were persecuted for their Buddhist beliefs. Nazis were famous for committing the Holocaust genocide against Jews. Rajput warriors were from the Hindu caste named Kshatriya and they fought because their religion's caste system taught that they were born to be warriors. Aztec Jaguars were soldiers with the specific job of capturing enemies that would eventually be sacrificed to the war gods. The Macuahuitl was said to represent a night god. Pol Pot attempted to permanently ban religion in Cambodia so he would have total control over his people, like many of his extreme policies, would execute anyone breaking this law. Vikings were not afraid to die because they believe that it was their goal in life was to die in battle and go to Valhalla (heaven) with their gods. Predominant Religions of Warriors *Christianity - Knight (catholic), IRA (catholic), Vlad the Impaler (catholic), Musketeers (catholic), George Washington (protestant), Napoleon Bonaparte (catholic), Joan of Arc (catholic), Theodore Roosevelt (protestant), Lawrence of Arabia (protestant), Ivan the Terrible (orthodox), Hernán Cortés (catholic) *Islam - Taliban, Somali Pirates, Saddam Hussein *Buddhism - Shaolin Monk, Viet Cong *Hinduism - Rajput, Gurkhas *Sikhism - Rajput *Judaism - Israeli Commando *Celtic mythology- Celts *Norse mythology- Viking *Shinto- Samurai *Greek/Roman mythology- Spartan, Alexander the Great, Roman Centurion *Māori religion- Māori Warrior *Aztec religion- Aztec Jaguar *Zoroastrianism- Persian Immortal State Atheism Some nations and their warriors attempted to reduce or outlaw religion to benefit the state. *Pol Pot *NKSOF (Unconfirmed due to extreme censorship of North Korean records) Cigars In Modern American tradition, smoking a cigar (or cigarette) is seen as a way to commemorate a successful operation's completion. For example, the final Mafia member lights one up after killing the final Yakuza member. The exploding cigar was a weapon rooted in popular myth as a means for American CIA agents to attempt to kill Cuban dictator Fidel Castro. In the show, it is used to kill a KGB leader. Other warriors shown using Cigars include Mafia and Medellín Cartel (specifically Pablo Escobar). In the Medellín fight, a Somali Pirate actually steals Pablo's cigar. Assassination Assassination is the killing of an individual that is killed because of their power or importance in the world. Some individuals like Fidel Castro, Bugs Moran or Adolf Hitler were famous for surviving multiple assassination attempts. Attila the Hun most likely assassinated members of his royal family so he would rise to power without competition, though there is no proof of this. Castro was the target of numerous CIA assassination attempts, but most attempts failed because of political backlash or because the CIA would be discovered as the assassins. The KGB however were more risk taking in their assassinations, the best example is the murder of Hafizullah Amin. William Wallace assassinated English nobles with his dirk during his war of independence. Jesse James was assassinated by one of his own members; Robert Ford shot James in the back of the head to receive his bounty. Ninjas were known as the assassins of Japan, which made their fighting style based on quick, light weapons for fighting armored Samurai. Shaka Zulu was assassinated by his brothers Umhlangana kaSenzangakhona and Dingane kaSenzangakhona to take control of the Zulu kingdom. Assassination is very common in terrorist organizations, who kill individuals that threaten their cause, or criminal organizations, who kill the leaders of other organizations. Unlike other crime organizations, the Medellín Cartel would kill politicians, normally with motorcycle drive-bys or carbombs. Special forces would assassinate certain military leaders, Yahya Ayyash was assassinated by Israeli Commandos with a cellphone full of semtex. Al Capone attempted to kill Irish mobster Bugs Moran in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, but Moran arrived late to the location due to a haircut appointment and was able to avoid the shooting. Death Grip Handshake The Medelin Cartel was shown assassinating a politician by pretending to handshake him, grabbing tight long enough for his partners to pull their guns and shoot him. Capone's men did a similar assassination against Dean O'Banion. Phalanx Formation The phalanx is a formation used by the Ancient Greeks where the hoplites would line up in ranks in close order, locking their shields together, with the first few ranks projecting their spears over the top rank of shields. This made frontal assaults against the phalanx much more difficult. However, the phalanx required that every man remain in formation, thus making it difficult for the phalanx to advance or change direction. Also, because every man was protected by the man on his right, those soldiers on the far right of the formation were only half-protected, making the right flank vulnerable. Parthian Shot A Parthian Shot is the ability to shoot arrows or guns at an enemy while you are pretending to retreat or run away from them. As the enemy is in pursuit, they would be constantly hit by arrows while being unable to use their melee weapons until they got close enough. This tactic is best used against infantry or horsemen that were not good archers. This tactic was used by Huns, Mongols and Native Americans as their light horsemen had accurate archery skills and were faster than most other horsemen at their times. Watching Birds Sun Tzu claims that watching the movement of bird flocks will predict if an enemy force is marching nearby. The fighting scenes of Attila/Alexander and Mongol/Commanche episodes. Attila and his Huns took this seriously but the Mongol almost ignores the birds. Bribe/Threats Criminal orginizations today would execute or assassinate their own members who would accept bribes from police orginizations. They would also threaten other criminals to prevent their enemies from fighting back. The CIA would normally bribe other spies to gain information about their enemies. Even today in many parts of the globe, powerful criminal organizations bribe and threat the local law-enforcement organizations to effectively maintain their dominance. The Medellín Cartel was well known for bribing and threatening the local authority and they would not hesitate to assassinate anyone who would refuse their offer. Drug Trafficking Drug trafficking is a way to enrich an organization's money coffers by providing illegal drugs to patrons. While the Medellín Cartel is known for running cocaine into the United States, the Mafia and Al Capone bootlegged alcohol products into the U.S. during the time of prohibition. The Medellín Cartel's sale of cocaine made the cartel rich enough to own a small country. The Taliban, although claims to be against the idea, trafficks opium to fund their opperations. Drug Users Nazi SS soldiers were sometimes experimented on with steroids to improve battle effectiveness. Adolf Hitler himself became addicted to medical drugs that were needed for his illnesses. Most of the Medellín Cartel thugs were drug users and they smoked the cocaine they used to deal. Pain Tolerance The Spetsnaz were literally tied up and tortured to teach them how to absorb pain and different forms of attack. This brutal training regiment gave them an incredible pain threshold, a fact demonstrated by former Spetsnaz operative Maxim Franz when he withstood several punches to the torso from Karate black-belt Geoff Desmoulin (as he requested, they weren't actually fighting) without flinching. The KGB agents also received similar pain tolerance training from Spetsnaz operatives. Most fictional entities obviously have high level of pain tolerance. Zombies are mentally unaware of pain, allowing the zombie to be lethally and brutally damaged and yet still able to fight. Which is one of the reasons they received a perfect 100 score in the X factor of endurance. Pacifism Some warriors don't want to kill their enemies but will kill them if their lives are threatened. Shaolin Monks fight only in self defense or to protect other due to their Buddhist codes. SWAT and GSG-9 want to keep their targets alive to arrest or interrogate but if they are under attacked or if the hostages are threatened they will kill the hostage taker. This would explain why both special forces use nonlethal weapons like tasers or stingball grenades, also because they don't want to harm the hostages as well. Cannibalism The idea of eating other humans is considered primitive and savage today but was more common and acceptable in the past. Māori warriors eat other warriors in their belief of 'Mana'. Eating a warrior will strengthen the eater's mana and make them stronger in battle. Zande warriors technically did not commit cannibalism, but would sharpen their teeth and run into battle shouting "nyum nyum" to psyche out their opponents. Zombies classify as cannibals as they are undead humans eating living humans. Despite this, zombies rarely attack each other otherwise their hordes wouldn't be so large. Torture Torture is a form of extreme interrogation where the victim would be hurt physically or mentally depending on the status of the victim. Different Warriors use different types of torture: Saddam Hussein: Chemical Bath- Throwing live humans into pits of lethal chemicals that will burn flesh and muscles, but keeping them alive to inflict more pain. The actual chemicals Saddam used are so dangerous that they're outlawed in the United States, requiring the DW crew to use a weaker (but still deadly) mixture in testing. Pol Pot: Electrocution- Strapping on live jumper cables into the vital parts of the human body and sending 80 watts of electricity streaming into the body, barely keeping them alive. If the victim screamed, they would be given five more shocks along with ten lashes from a whip. Hernán Cortés: Garroting- The neck would be tied up to a stake where a stick would go in between the rope and start to turn, after about six seconds, they will pass out and after about six minutes, they will be dead due to lack of oxygen. Ivan the Terrible: Quartering by Horse: The person would have both of his arms and legs tied to four horses' legs, then the horses would move slowly, splitting your body in halves slowly and eventually, decapitating you. Medellin Cartel: Beating/Hot spoon - The Cartel would tie the person to a chair and start punching and kicking until the person was nearly unconscious. In another scene a cartelier was shown heating up a metal spoon with his lighter before stabbing it into a restrained victim's face. Rebellion Terrorism Terrorism are acts that spread fear to propel an agenda. Terrorism usually involves violence and intimidation. Terrorism can involving public bombings and murders, or sending out a message to other people saying that you aren't afraid to do what others won't. Such an example is Vlad the Impaler, who would impale thousands of people and leave them in a forest, showing others what he could do to them. Terrorism isn't limited to just the Taliban or the IRA, it can be used by any warrior, or fighting group, in fact a large amount of warriors have used terrorism as a way to project what they believe. Many warriors have used terrorism including the Taliban, IRA, Vlad the Impaler, Viet Cong, Saddam Hussein, and Pol Pot. Taliban- Public bombings, murder. IRA- Public bombings, murder. Viet Cong- Bombings. Mafia, Al Capone - Massacre, arson, bombing. Yakuza - Murder, bombing. Vlad the Impaler- Impaling millions over the course of his lifetime to intimidate enemies and subjects. Saddam Hussein- Public bombings, genocide, and giving his prisoners chemical baths and other usually banned methods of torture. Pol Pot- Bringing down the Cambodian government, genocide, forcing people into a form of slavery, and electrocution and other methods of inhuman torture. Drive By Shooting Today, it is a very common tactic for criminals to ride in a car, motocycle or boat while shooting at their intended targets. Most millitaries don't use this strategy because their army would be so visible that the surprise attack would be avoidable. The idea is to look like a civilian in a dense city so the target doesn't immediatley respond when they approach. Cowboys like the Jesse James gang would ride into a town on horseback and fire with their pistols or rifles. The Mafia would use Tommy Guns in their cars. The Medellín Cartel would assassinate by using drive-bys on motocycles. The Somali Pirates intimidate passanger ships by doing boat drivebys. Hostage Taking Throughout history, criminal orginizations or individual criminals have proffited by holding people for ransom. This is common for the mentally unstable or criminals who can't afford any other type of black marketing. Pirates like the modern day Somali Pirates would profit from kidnapping entire ships. The ships themselves were rarely stolen, the pirates saw the people as the only thing worth the raid. SWAT, GSG-9 and millitary special forces are designed to rescue hostages without hurting them. In the western world, these rescuers want to keep the hostage taker alive for interigations but will use lethal force if lives are threatened. Sacrifice Self Sacrifice/Suicide Self Sacrifice or Suicide was used when the warrior knew that he had no chance of survival and wanted to take as many as he can with him. One of the scenes they showed Self Sacrifice was when pablo Escobar knew he was going to die, so he set of the Car Bomb killing himself and the Somalian driver. The Samurai Warrior was also known for ritual suicide called Hara Kiri or later on as Seppuku. Seppuku was performed if a Samurai lost his honor, if he was defeated in battle, or if he had commited a crime and wanted to redeem himself. Seppuku required the Samurai to plundge a knife into his stomach and try to make a full rotation, cutting his stomach in a circle-like motion. The good Samurai would fall foward, and bad Samurai would fall onto his back. Spying Add Ons Windlass A windlass is a winch designed to pull back the strings of an object with high tension, like long ranged crossbows. Despite its long reload time, the higher tension on the crossbow increases its range and accuracy. This is used by Vlad and Joan. Gun Suppressor Used on guns to reduce gunshot sounds, CIA use it on their MAC-10, KGB used it on their Skorpion SMG 61, US Army Rangers use it on their SR-25 sniper rifle. Females In ancient history, female warriors were extremely rare. Some societies outlawed females in their armies under threat of execution. The most famous ancient exception was Joan of Arc, though she did disguise as a male until she became such a successful leader that her army didn't reject her when her true identity was discovered. Despite this, she was executed by an English allied court for heresy. There were some female Gladiators (called gladiatrix), although this practice was eventually outlawed (but easily ignored, female gladiators still existed afterwards). Spartan women did not fight in war but were still required to be physically fit. Many ninjas were female (female ninjas are called Kunoichi) to disguise as lovers or concubines to learn secrets or get close enough to nobles they plan to assassinate. The Viet Cong used similar strategies in their prostitutes. Even sexist armies or paramilitaries like the Taliban would use women to carry out surprise attacks. Although pirates believed that women were bad luck on their ships, there were exceptions like Anne Bonny and Mary Read. Norse shield maidens would fight alongside thier male viking counterparts in battle. Most criminal organizations allow women but don't classify them as official members, sometimes because the gangs would consider women as soft. Those women who were known for their violence could rise up in ranks, a noticeable individual was Griselda Blanco of the Medellin Cartel. The CIA and KGB used females in their various espionage operations. Today, many countries have allowed females in their armies, though there are still some equal rights issues. Israeli Commandos admit that they don't use females in commando operations because the terrorists they fight are sexist and wouldn't allow themselves to surrender to women. Many native americans like Crow and Lakota allowed 'Two-Spirited People', which was someone who would perform the roles of the opposite gender, like having women fight in battle. The Mexican Revolution had the Soldaderas, armed women fighting alongside the men. Female vampires are very common in horror films, either as the vampire's servant or head vampires themselves. A zombie virus normally effects both men and women equally, thus there is a balanced number of male and female zombies inside a horde. Booby Trap A booby trap is a surprise indirect attack involving some divice or explosion designed to kill or injure. The device must be hidden from view or undetectable. Booby traps come in many forms and are used by many different warriors such as the KGB, CIA, and the Viet Cong. Viet Cong- The Viet Cong would use Punji Stakes as a form of primitive booby trap. They would make a pit, fill it with Punji Stakes coated with human feces or waste, then when a person stepped into the trap, he would be skwered with the Punji Stakes, then if the Stakes didn't kill the man, then the E-coli virus in the waste would fester and slowly kill the man. They also used it as a Punji Stake ball, and attach it to a trip wire, and when a soldier stepped into the trip wire, the Punji Stake ball would be released impaling itself into the man. KGB- The KGB would keep inportant documents inside a dead drop spike, a devise that has to be opened very precisely, or eles it will explode it the person's face, killing him instantly. CIA- The CIA used a exploding cigar, a cigar that once lit, it would explode in the person's mouth killing him right away. Executions Pol Pot created so many laws, many unreasonable, that would be enforced under penalty of death. This included not following dress code, wearing glasses, being educated, owning money, having a religion, suspicion of conspiracy, owning private property, picking fruit alone, and being part of a minor ethnic group. Genocide Vlad killed 40,000-200,000 by impalement alone, though he had other types of executions and tortures that he used on a large level. Pol Pot killed 1.7-2.5 million Cambodians under his rule, at the time 1/5 or 1/4 the population of the small nation of Cambodia. Saddam Hussein committed genocide against Iraqi Kurds to prevent uprisings and rebellions as the Kurds constantly demanded independence. Bodyguards There are some warriors that are designed to protect an important leader or nobel as part of their normal life. These include; Samurai. The Waffen SS were origionally Hitler's bodyguards before also being an official division in the Nazi army. Both the Persian Immortals and Musketeers originated as bodyguards to their respective royalty. Impalement Impaling is killing someone by inserting a long, sharp, object (i.e a stake or a pike) to destroy vital internal organs, as well as also making a statement to anyone else that who dares to oppose the impaler. Vlad III, better known as Vlad the Impaler, was well known for impaling anyone from prisoners of war to petty thieves. Attila the Hun performed mass impalement on the armies he defeated. Zulus would use impalement, or ukujoja, on soldiers who fail in battle, cowards, and accused witches. Ivan's Oprichnik soldiers commonly used impalement. Even the Viet Cong have been known to kill people by Impalement, sometimes as an execution. Impalement is a common method of killing in myths, classical fairy tales and fictions. The most common method of killing a vampire is to plunge a wooden or silver stake through the creature's heart. Standing In front of the Sun Sun Tzu says in the Art of War that there is an advantage in forcing the opponent into looking at the sun in a fight since they will be more likely to be blind and confused. In the Comanche vs Mongol fight, the Comanche shoots arrows at the Mongol while having the sun blind him. The Mongol was only able to dodge the arrows as he couldn't see who was firing. Hybrid Warfare Using a combination of guerrilla warfare with militia while using the main army to attack when the enemy army is weakened by the guerrilla tactics. Used by George Washington, mainly in what leads to the Battle of Yorktown. Bait and Bash Audacity Feigned Retreat A tactic involving attacking an enemy who has more troops or better fortifications and then running away in order to provoke the enemy into giving chase and lead them into a trap. Feigned retreats have been used by leaders many times in history, including William the Conqueror and Genghis Khan Supress and Slaughter A strategy favored by Teddy Roosevelt involving using the Gatling Gun's high rate of fire to lay down supressing fire on enemy trenches as infantry move in for the kill. Used at the battle of San Juan Hill. Category:Lists